1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing an acrylic elastomer, and more particularly to a process for producing an acrylic elastomer cross-linkable with an organic peroxide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Acrylic elastomers comprising polymers of acrylic acid esters are usually subjected to copolymerization with polyfunctional monomers serving as cross-linking points because the acrylic elastomers have no double bonds in the main chain. When the acrylic elastomers are copolymerized with polyfunctional monomers capable of introducing double bonds into the main chains of the resulting copolymers and when the resulting copolymers are cross-linked with an organic peroxide, the resulting vulcanization product is inferior in the tensile strength and stretching than other vulcanization products and thus needs further improvements in these respects.